


KINKTOBER 5 | Vibrator | Chrollo Lucilfer x Reader

by tsurakofuku



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lemon, One Shot, Orgasm Control, PWP, Panties, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Short One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vibration, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakofuku/pseuds/tsurakofuku
Summary: Day 5: Vibrator. A self-insert fem!Reader one-shot featuring Chrollo Lucilfer. I DO NOT OWN CHROLLO LUCILFER OR HUNTER X HUNTER. For mature readers only.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer & Original Female Character(s), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Original Character(s), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Original Female Character(s), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948153
Comments: 9
Kudos: 287





	KINKTOBER 5 | Vibrator | Chrollo Lucilfer x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> KINKTOBER 2020 Day 5: Vibrator. I’ve written Chrollo before, but not with any toys! Since this is a one-shot, you don’t need to read the other story for any sort of plot continuity (there's no "Chrollo-jealous-about-Hisoka" here, but if that interests you, look for "Shark Out of Water"). And as I stated in an earlier writing, I’m out of sexy/cool ways to put a condom on in my writings, so pretend it isn’t something to be concerned with.
> 
> Recommended playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4DibjQHUHZuNhlTBvOh5rs

“Sir, please put your phone away,” an usher murmurs from the curtains, apologetically leaning between you to the other seat in the box. “The orchestra is about to begin.”

“Of course,” says Chrollo Lucilfer, his voice smooth and edged as velvet, and you watch him slip the cat-shaped device into the side of his suit pocket. He looks almost normal today, save for the bandage wrapped neatly around his head to hide the cross shaped tattoo. Pulling that aside would be the innocent public’s only way to know that he wasn’t one of them after all. 

But his actions are as devious as ever, as he rustles besides you. You watch him from the corner of your eye, breathing shallowly. Something isn’t right. He’s been _too_ nice all night, if you can even rationalize the thought to yourself. He showered you with compliments at the door. In the car, he asked after the clothing he’d bought you, and you’d assured him you were wearing it all. Conversation at dinner was polite. No one’s been murdered. 

Generally, signs that point to a good date, but the fact that nothing has happened _yet_ leaves you anxious.

Your heartrate begins to accelerate, and you frown, forcing yourself to take deep breaths. You’re beginning to feel unwell, as if the anxiety is making you ill.

But.. no… anxiety doesn’t feel like this. Anxiety may flutter in the stomach and leave your hands sweating and shaking, but there’s something rumbling slightly.. that’s below your stomach… _oh.. fuck.._

You turn to Chrollo, who evenly stares ahead of you. “Are.. are these panties…”

“Shh,” he says, not looking at you, face unreadable. “The lights are going to dim soon.”

If anything the lights seem hotter, burning above you and shining directly into the opera box, as sweat begins to bead across your forehead. You ball your hands into fists and balance them at the edge of your chair, running your skin back and forth against the rough, crushed velour, trying to focus on anything other than the vibration slowly rocking in your underpants, the brand new ones Chrollo had bought you.

Chrollo’s hand rustles in his pocket, and a bit of a shock goes through you as subtly, quite subtly, the vibration gets more intense just by one degree. It’s enough to make you lean forward in your seat a bit.

“Oh, act your age. Don’t squirm like a child,” Chrollo says in an almost judgmental way. “People in the other boxes can see your seat, you know.”

“Turn – it- off -” you hiss, diving for his pocket, but the movement only sends more waves to your pussy as it begins to throb. You literally bite your lower lip. Chrollo doesn’t even move the phone away from you, still doesn’t look at you, but a smile begins to curve over his face. He shushes you again, and the lights go down. 

You have to stay perfectly still as the vibrations dance across your pussy, having learned from that poor attempt that movement was a terrible choice. As the performance starts, you watch Chrollo instead. He looks a perfect gentleman, simply observing the musicians with detached respect from the box seat above. His hand is casually resting in his pocket.

_Oh, no -_

He must have hit something else, because the waves come even faster now, with a light buzzing sound almost discernable over the music. Your pussy is stimulated beyond your control, throbbing and straining against the panties holding you a snug prisoner. You gingerly cross your legs, trying to push the sensation down, feeling your thighs shake as you try to keep from squirming, from letting the cries in your lungs loose.

“Be a lady,” Chrollo whispers. “Don’t cross your legs, or I’ll have to turn it up again.”

You obey, feeling a bit of release as the movement of the fabrics gives some freedom to you, but when the panties settle down, they settle against the wrong places. The vibrations over your clit make a heat rise behind your eyes, and you start grinding against the seat. The music seems faster than it probably is, and you feel your pussy dripping into the panties. A hot flash sears through you and you shake. But the motion, your thighs clenches together, sends another wave of electricity over your clit, and your knees shake. You push down into the seat, feeling the buzz as much as you hear it. 

Warm liquid is definitely trickling from you now, as your pussy pulses under Chrollo’s control, dripping wet with arousal. You shift in your seat, trying to find the angle of comfort that minimizes vibrations, but even pressing your knees together sends the waves rolling over your clit so badly you could almost sob. You want to rip your clothes off, to jump on Chrollo’s lap, and ride this sensation to orgasm. _Crafty motherfucker._

You turn to Chrollo, and he’s watching you now, devious amusement in his eyes.

“I can’t stand it,” you say, trying to keep your voice lowered.

He sighs, scoots his chair closer to you. You stare up at him, mouth parted and panting, trying desperately not to buck your hips. Chrollo reaches over to you, gently tracing the panty lines through the dress. You feel the vibrations move from your skin to his, and you let out a sharp breath. “But why fight it?” he asks.

He leans into your ear, hand dancing over your pussy, and whispers, “ _Give in_.”

You let out a bit of a whine, briefly clapping your hand over your mouth to keep the sound from piercing the music, praying that those in the box seats around you aren’t looking over. Chrollo moves the vibrator up one more notch, and you do what he suggests, rocking up into his hand and searching for his touch to press through the waves. Your pussy is dripping wet and you lean into Chrollo, turning to meet his mouth with yours.

He gently traces circles over your panties, pushing down slightly, and you cry into his mouth. He bites your lower lip, releases, and bites again, pushing his tongue against yours as you try not to flinch. Chrollo is right though, rocking with the vibrations makes them ease, somewhat. You pant, clenching your thighs together and moving back and forth, keeping your motions sloppy and fighting a rhythm that would inevitably bring you to a climax. Your pussy throbs, and you clutch at Chrollo’s dress shirt, trying to pull him closer as he kisses you deeply.

His hand adjusts in his pocket, and suddenly, the movements of the vibrator shift, from the endless waves to beating pulses. You drop you hand from him and break the kiss, relaxed, as the slower beats give your pussy a rest, making you acutely aware of the soreness you already feel. But the pulses slowly increase in intensity, and you writhe against the chair again, panting, looking pleadingly into Chrollo’s eyes.

“What did I say? Don’t fight it,” he says, before grabbing your chin and tilting your face back up to him. You strain against the seat and return his hungry kisses, his mouth controlling over yours. His hand travels down to your knee and begins to gather the fabric of your dress, pulling it up, until he touches your bare skin. The pulse of the vibrator teeters on unbearable before dropping back to zero, and you relax again.

Chrollo’s hand dances up your thighs, forcing them apart. You lean forward as he reaches out to massage your pussy over the panties, rubbing the vibrations firmly in as they come. The intensity washes over you and you blink furiously, kissing him harder and moaning into his mouth as he begins to push out of beat with the vibrations. You can’t catch any break now, as his thumb presses over your aching clit. The teasing is agony, the sensations against your pussy not enough to make you come, just a torturous limbo. 

“Chrollo- please – I want – I can’t – ” 

“Can’t what?” he whispers, his mouth moving down your jaw. You wiggle, unable to put the desire into calm words. He pauses, smiles against your skin. “I’ll help you out. If you stay quiet enough, no one can tell. Can you do that for me?”

You nod vigorously, praying for a sense of release, to feel Chrollo against you and let you come. 

“Good.” 

He kisses the side of your jaw, and pushes the dress of your skirt even higher. 

“Get on the floor.”

You squirm, dropping to your knees crudely, dress still high around your waist. From here, you cannot see beyond the half-walls of the opera box, with only the swell of the music in your ears and the building vibrations against your pussy. Chrollo stays in his chair, observing you with a half-smile, hand moving in his pocket. Something in your panties clicks again, and you exhale, thinking it’s a bit of a break – before the endless waves start rocking against you again, leaving you immediately weak. 

“Please, Chrollo, I want to come,” you beg, groveling on the floor and shifting your weight as you try to rock back and forth against the surges of electricity over your pussy. You’re _this_ close to grinding against the carpet of the opera box. You tug on the leg of his pants, and he leans down, running his finger along the side of your mouth.

“You want to?” His thumb rests over your bottom lip, and you open your mouth, panting as you writhe on the floor. “And you need me to help, even with my thoughtful present pushing against your cunt and doing all the work for you?”

“Yes,” you admit, keeping your eyes on him and your voice as low as you can manage. “I need you. I need you to help me.”

“Are you begging?”

“ _Yes_ , fuck, Chrollo, please, fuck me,” you say, shameless and in shambles on the floor.

He runs his thumb over your mouth, and you open your lips more, letting him slip inside. He hooks his thumb between your lips and you try not to bite at the feeling of an outside stimulation coming from somewhere that isn’t your exhausted aching pussy. You clumsily suck on his thumb as you squirm on the floor, leaning forward almost fully in his lap.  
“You really do need me,” he says softly, and he gracefully drops to his knees alongside you. He wraps you in an embrace, giving a kiss to your forehead, then down to your waiting lips, kissing you deeply as you melt in his arms.

He guides you to the ground, nestling in the curve of your back to crouch over you. You hear his belt jostle and pants unzip and breathe, panting in anticipation, feeling the rocketing vibrations soar through your body. “Just stay quiet,” Chrollo croons softly, and you feel his weight shift above you as he shoves your panties to the side. You feel a touch of freedom, but the washing waves of the vibration are now centered fully on your clit, pressed against the floor and rippling up through you. Hot flashes roar through your body as you tilt towards an orgasm.

And then Chrollo thrusts his cock into you, and you have to bite your hand to keep from screaming. You knew you were wet, had felt your slick arousal dripping around your inner thighs, but you hadn’t felt just how empty and waiting you were until Chrollo slides in with such ease that you moan, drooling into you own hand.

Chrollo leans the weight of his body against you, trapping you firmly on the floor as he slowly pulls out and back into you, thrusting into your aching pussy with a slower, tighter pace than the buzzing power against your clit. His right arm extends in front of you, and you see his phone, open to the vibration controller.

“If you want to turn it off, you need to come first.”

You nod vigorously, already trying to move your hips in time with the vibration, but Chrollo’s strokes pick up the pace without warning. The sensation of having something inside of you, not just pushing and rolling waves of electricity stimulation the outside, is enough alone to make you cry out, and a choking sound escapes through your hand. Every nerve is on fire, the cold weight of his belt slapping against the back of your thighs and the heat of his body slamming into you over and over. 

“You feel – god, Chrollo – you’re so good, I need you...” you groan as the swell of the music crescendos around you both, and you roll your hips back up to meet him. He laces the fingers of his left hand through your fist clawing into the carpet, moaning your name over you. He pulls out, and you arch your back, feeling the vibrator against your clit rock through your body, and then the sensation of his cock filling you up slams through instead. And – oh _god_ \- he does it again, and again, and again, pounding into you. 

You really never knew how good a cock could feel, to be filled with harsh thrusts reaching deep to your core and making your stomach tight and hot, finally bringing forth the orgasm you’ve been waiting for in agony.

Chrollo tightens his hands, suddenly fully lowering onto your back and crushing the air from you. You gasp, turning to the side to breathe, and he kisses the side of your cheek. “I’m so close,” he says roughly, and the strokes of his cock begin to beat into you even faster. You whimper, seeking out your pleasure, trying to move your hips frantically in any direction to find a way close to release.

“I’m going to come first,” Chrollo breathes, “and then I’m keeping these panties on you all night.”

You shake your head, moaning, trying not to tighten your pussy around him and pull his orgasm along with you - but the way he’s stretching you and hitting your cervix makes it impossible not to push your legs together, clench your pussy and keep him close. His cock is just so good, just what you need, filling you as he thrusts faster and faster, moving his hips up and down against you and pushing your body, and the panties against your raw clit, into the floor. 

The vibrations shooting up your body suddenly tighten in your stomach, and your legs tremble something new. “Oh – oh- I’m going to come, Chrollo, I’m coming.”

“God – fuck,” he pants – and something hot washes through you, either him first or you, but _whoever,_ its fine because you finally feel relief cresting over your sore pussy, a break that makes you cry out just as the piece ends, a sound drowned out by the roar of applause from the audience. The floor vibrates around you as everyone in the performance hall leaps to their feet in standing ovation. Everything crashes through your body in a warm wave, and even the buzzing of the panties is dull for a moment. Chrollo rolls off of you, panting heavily. He pulls the lopsided cloth from his forehead and wipes his face. You haul yourself up and sit up as well, leaning against the wall of the opera box and trying to catch your breath.

Actually, that would be easier to do if the vibration had stopped, but the rolling electricity against your pussy is agonizing again. You lean forward, panting, trying to rock the feeling away, but It’s unmistakable – he’s kept the vibration going. 

You turn your flushed face to Chrollo. He studies his phone screen with rapt attention, avoiding your eyes. “I.. I came,” you say, voice raised over the thunderous applause echoing around you. “Turn it off.”

“What are you talking about?” Chrollo shoots you a wicked smile, finally raising his eyes to you and shoving his phone back in his pocket. “I came first. You can take them off when we get home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Vibration was.. harder to write about than I thought it would be.. what an exercise for me… Well I hope you liked it! See you tomorrow :) *IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A REQUEST: See the Google Form in my linktree or / DM me on Twitter @ TsuraKofuku *


End file.
